


Restraints of pain

by rheemedia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Divergence, Credence hasn't met graves yet, Credence just needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manipulation, Obscurus (Harry Potter), mentions of abuse, mentions of self harm, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheemedia/pseuds/rheemedia
Summary: Credence Barebones life is continually unbearable. He is abused, overlooked and hated; yet despite this in his darkest hours he is able to find solace in the one think his mother would hate most- magic, unbeknownst to credence however others are also aware of the obscurus and would seek to contain him, use him for the war in Europe.I'm bad a summaries, basically credence and graves hurt/comfort. This is my first ever fic :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in the story

Credence had been 4 when he was taken from his mother- his real mother. After 15 years few memories of her remained to him and yet he could still feel her lingering presence inside him. He couldn't remember what love felt like, yet in his affection starved mind this is what it felt like.  
In a dark alleyway, not far from the church of the second salemers Credence sat curled up against the cold brick wall. Fresh wounds decorated his hands, his back, adding to the welts of scarred, risen flesh already adorning his skin.  
A tear trailed down the boys gaunt face as he gasped between the sobs which racked his body.  
I'm a monster.  
The notion was plastered to the inside of his skull, ringing in ears, relentlessly until he began to feel his mind swirl out if control, detaching from reality- the painful truth becoming too much to bear for the broken 17 year old boy. All sense was leaving his body to be replaced with overpowering grief and pity for the sad life he was being forced to endure, his cries a lament to what could have been in another life, to another 17 year old, one who didn't awake longing again for the oblivion that could be conjured only with sleep- or the other more permanent darkness. 

His head heavy with emotion called out for release. Credence saw the face of his mother- adopted mother- swimming just out of reach in his mind, her features twisted with hateful malice which wound it's way around his mind, edging into all his fears and pain, then finally into a thick leather belt falling into her hands, whistling down into his already battered palms again, and again, and again. With each swing the crack of the belt sounded ever so more like the cruel words of a woman shrieking "Unnatural".

The pressure in his head was excruciating, Credence felt like his mind was about to burst. His hand clawed at his scalp in the hope that the pain would focus him, draw him back down, but no matter how much blood was drawn the mental onslaught continued as fresh tears spilled down into his frail, whimpering form.  
The man- governor- had called him a freak. Credence could hear the revolt in his voice, see the disgust on his face, even now.  
Freak.  
Nobody.  
Worthless.  
That's what they called him, what they all believed he was, and why wasn't he? That what that all said. But what had Credence ever done to deserve this?

As more images of suffering rose to the surface, Credence gritted his teeth, only more pain will follow. Yet this didn't come. A new emotion began to force its way to the surface, his sobbing slowing beginning to subside, yet breathing become increasingly heavy. 

Hatred. 

Credence hated them. Those who tore him down and stepped in his every living breath, destroyed his dignity and self worth. The raging battlefield in his mind- emotions memories and thoughts too were becoming duller, replacing his greatest weaknesses with tendrils of pure black hatred.  
Denial, came easily to him- denial of less agreeable emotions in order to avoid punishment from his mother, yet here in this alleyway, nobody could see him, hell if they did, they wouldn't know who he was anyway. He embraced the anger.  
For the fist time in years he felt clarity, as though the clouded veil of pity had been lifted by the salvation of hate. There was something so natural about uncontrollable blind rage, Credence thought. It filled him up, scorching all else away.

Credence until this point hadn't noticed his hands balled at his sides, knuckes white, fingers still bloodied from the clawing of his own skin moments earlier. As he unclenched his fists, the whole world l vanished and he was free.

Nothing existed anymore but rage. It no longer filled him- it was him. Nothing else mattered as Credence allowed hatred to take control. He was free of the restraints his mother had placed in him, free from pain.  
From fear.

 

Across the city somewhere a great thunderous sound could be head. Like a massive raging animal or an earthquake, yet neither could compare to the real source of the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short, I'm going to go more into actual plot and introduce graves (maybe) next chapter, I just wasn't really sure where to begin since this is my first fic. It might be some time till I next update seeing as I have exams coming up :)


End file.
